The vast majority of conventional business process applications, that is, software that facilitates business operations and administrative functions, have been developed for general industries, such as manufacturing, transportation, etc. And comparatively little has been done to facilitate the operations and administration of professional service industries, such as law, finance, medical, academic) which require more flexibility within administration environments.
Accordingly, the present inventors have recognized a need to develop applications as well as design infrastructures that support development and/or implementation such applications.